Educación sexual para adultos
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Luffy es infantil, despistado, imprudente, estúpidamente valiente pero sobretodo es MUY INOPORTUNO. Regresando al Sunny-Go de casualidad escuchará unos extraños 'gritos de dolor' de la habitación de cartografía. Obviamente sin pensárselo dos veces irá al rescate de quién pudo identificar era su navegante. Sin embargo... no es que ella estuviese precisamente en peligro...
1. Inoportuno

**Educación sexual para adultos**

**_Resumen:_**

_Luffy es infantil, despistado, impulsivo, ingenuo, imprudente, irresponsable, estúpidamente valiente pero sobretodo es MUY INOPORTUNO. Regresando al Sunny-Go de casualidad escuchará unos extraños ''gritos de dolor'' de la habitación de cartografía. Obviamente, sin pensárselo dos veces, irá al rescate de quién pudo identificar era su navegante. Sin embargo... no es que ella estuviese precisamente en peligro..._

_…_

_Solo serán dos capítulos y quiero aclarar que la persona que voy a poner para la situación que aparecerá más adelante, no es que me gustase que fuese así, sino que fue la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza, además, es que como personaje me encanta. Sin Spoilers. Sentiros con libertad de leer y luego comentar y criticar. Vuestra opinión es la única que cuenta._

...

**_Capítulo 1: Inoportuno._**

* * *

La banda del Sombrero de Paja había desembarcado en una isla de algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo, para abastecerse de los bienes materiales que necesitaran para continuar con su viaje. Como siempre, se había separado en grupos, cada uno con una misión diferente.

Sanji había ido por comida, con dinero extra suficiente para comprar toda la carne de la que siempre urgía su insaciable capitán, además de algunos dulces y sabrosos ingredientes para sus damas.

Robin y Chopper habían ido por ungüentos, plantas medicinales, vendas y todo lo que necesitaba el joven doctor para alguna emergencia, además de algunos libros de arqueología de los que la arqueóloga necesitaba para sus investigaciones.

Nami había secuestrado a Zoro y lo había arrastrado consigo hacia todas las tiendas que se le ocurrían, comprando compulsivamente y sin ningún control sobre sus negociaciones con respecto a los precios, mientras el aburrido Zoro moría de la vergüenza de la falta de escrúpulos de su compañera a la hora de estafar a alguien.

Usopp y Brook no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse, así que optaron por hacer el tonto por ahí. Usopp se dedicaba a contar a los niños que se le acercaban por sus extravagantes pintas las historias que había vivido hasta ahora, maquillándolas solo un poquito para hacerle parecer un héroe. Mientras tanto Brook preguntaba a cada mujer guapa que se acercaba si podía mostrarle su ropa interior, recibiendo patadas, collejas y puñetazos.

Por último, Luffy se había ido con Franky a comprar material para la construcción del barco y las pijadas que Franky necesitaba para sus inventos.

Todos habían acordado en quedar en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad, debajo de una estatua que sobresalía y que solía ser un punto de encuentro bastante útil, para finalmente irse a relajar en algún balneario.

Los primeros al llegar al encuentro fueron Franky y Luffy. Luego Sanji, Robin y Chopper, Usopp y Brook y finalmente Nami y Zoro. Estando todos, se reunieron en un pequeño grupo para decidir a qué balneario podrían ir.

– Deberíamos ir al balneario de mejor reputación, así tendríamos un servicio de calidad –fueron las palabras de Usopp, quien se ajustaba sus gafas.

– Deberíamos ir a uno que esté cerca de la plaza, no quiero caminar mucho –estas fueron las palabras de un perezoso Zoro.

– Yo quiero comer carne –impuso el capitán sus palabras, que no tenían nada que ver, a lo que los demás le acallaron con un puñetazo colectivo.

– Deberíamos ir a uno no muy caro –fueron las palabras no correspondientes a su personalidad de Robin, pero cómo era la más madura, sabía que debían regular sus gastos.

Pero cuando se trataba de temas de dinero, la navegante siempre tenía la última palabra. El colectivo observó a una muy callada Nami que parecía no estar realmente interesada en el balneario, cosa inusual en ella, ya que era la primera que amaba los sitios de belleza y por el estilo.

– ¿Qué dices, Navegante-san? –Robin apresuró una respuesta que tardó cinco segundos en llegar y que tampoco era una respuesta que concordara con su pregunta.

– Que tendréis que arreglároslas solitos, que yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Dijo Nami quien agarró una de las cientos de bolsas que Zoro había soltado a su lado.

– Oi, Nami. ¿Qué pasa con las otras?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Te estás ofreciendo a llevarlas por mí para pagar tus deudas, Zoro? –ante la ironía el espadachín hizo una mueca de disgusto–. ¡Qué amable eres! Puedes llevarlas al Sunny-Go luego. Arigato, Zoro.

Y con esas últimas palabras de descarada burla al orgullo del espadachín, Nami emprendió su camino a Oda sabe dónde dejando al peliverde siseando insultos entre dientes.

''Maldita bruja''. Fueron una de tantas palabras.

Olvidándose completamente de la pelirroja el resto del equipo decidió buscar de una vez un balneario. Al final habían decidido que se meterían al primero que encontraran fuese caro, barato, lejos o cerca. Daría igual. Encontraron uno que a todos les pareció bien y pagaron.

– Se siente tan bien…

Las palabras del cocinero de la banda se escucharon entre tantos vapores y murmullos del agua de las bañeras, además del exagerado y escandaloso quejido de Luffy, Brook y Chopper de que se sentían débiles dentro de las enormes bañeras de agua caliente.

– Salid entonces –gritó Sanji un poco hastiado a lo que los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza haciendo un ruido que al rubio pareció irritarle más–. Si ni siquiera es agua de mar… estos usuarios están llenos de debilidades… –siseó entre dientes mientras se metía completamente en el agua.

– Mira quién habla… Si a ti es ponerte a una maciza en frente y perder todas tus facultades –comentó el espadachín con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, provocándole, como siempre.

– ¿Qué has dicho, marimo? ¿Es qué quieres pelea, ah?

– Permíteme corregirme. Ni siquiera tienes facultades que perder…

Como solía suceder usualmente ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio mientras los otros tres se reían de la situación y aunque débiles seguían disfrutando.

En eso pasó el tiempo y Luffy comenzó a aburrirse así que salió de la bañera dispuesto a irse del balneario.

– ¿Dónde vas, Luffy-san? –le preguntó Brook cuándo lo vio salir.

– A dar una vuelta, estoy aburrido.

Sin más preguntas Luffy salió del abastecimiento después de haberse vestido. Sin embargo llevaba algunos moretones de regalo por parte de las empleadas del balneario. Al parecer sacarse la toalla en medio del pasillo por dónde un montón de empleadas pololeaban no había sido buena idea. No es que estuviesen muy contentas de ver algo que se estiraba monstruosamente arrastrándose por los pasillos.

En todo caso, Luffy comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad, dando su paseo. Estuvo un buen rato hasta que llegó a dónde nunca pensó llegar en realidad.

– Anda, pero si llegué al barco. Espero que a Sanji no le importe que me acabe la carne, ahora que ya tenemos nuevo abastecimiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiró sus manos para saltar dentro del Sunny-Go haciendo el típico sonidito que usaba cuándo utilizaba su habilidad para algo tan simple. Su único objetivo era la cocina hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño que provenía del mismo barco. Observó en los alrededores sin ver a nadie así que pensó que había sido su imaginación.

– ''AHHH''.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que esta vez claramente lo reconoció como un grito, aunque para sus oídos era realmente un grito bastante raro. Y volvió a escucharlo pero esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para saber de dónde venía y de quién venía.

– ¡NAMI!

Fue corriendo a la habitación de cartografía en rescate de su querida navegante y nakama. Abrió la puerta con tanta violencia que casi se desprende de su sitio.

– ¿Nami? –no sabía que estaba pasando realmente, pero su cerebro no fue capaz de procesarlo, al menos no en ese momento.

…

– ¿Dónde está el Capitán-san? –preguntó la arqueóloga una vez toda la banda se había reunido en la puerta del balneario.

– Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta –respondió Brook.

– Ese idiota seguro se habrá perdido –dijo Zoro con indiferencia.

– No eres el más indicado para decir eso –provocó otra vez Sanji, como lo dictaba la rutina.

– ¿Quieres pelea?

La arqueóloga sonrió con dulzura mientras los eternos ''rivales'' comenzaban a pelear otra vez.

– Mejor volvamos al barco –dijo Usopp a todos mientras Franky intentaba separar a los otros dos–. Luffy sabrá llegar ahí. Puede que no sea muy inteligente, pero tiene ese extraño instinto animal.

Franky cogió a ambos niños en cada hombre y comenzó a caminar junto con el resto que ya había emprendido la marcha.

…

– ¿Nami?

Luffy observó confundido y sorprendido a su navegante sentada encima de su mesa, con todos los mapas por el suelo, sin ninguna prenda encima y con el cuerpo de un rostro bien conocido, también desnudo, entre sus piernas. Tanto ella como él le miraban sin mover un músculo, sin bajar la guardia ante una inesperada reacción por parte del joven pirata.

– ¿Law? –dijo Luffy sin salir de su asombro hasta que arrancó la atmósfera incómoda con un arrebato de ligera rabia–. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Nami, bastardo?

– Roomu.

Trafalgar Law, sin ningunas intenciones de hacer frente a los inestables cambios de humor del chico que una vez salvó la vida, pronunció las palabras de su habilidad creando un ángulo lo suficientemente grande para escapar lo más rápido posible. Luffy quedó parado con una mano en el umbral de la puerta observando a Nami todavía como una piedra.

– Nami… ¿qué haces con las tetas al aire?

...

_Repito, no es que me gusten Law y Nami como pareja, nada que ver. De hecho no pegan nada y obviamente OP es un shonen que no necesita romances para nada. Pero le adoro y fue el primer verdadero adulto que se me vino a la cabeza. _

_Quiero opiniones y todo eso, nos vemos._


	2. Yo también quiero divertirme con Nami

…

_**Capítulo 2: Yo también quiero divertirme con Nami.**_

* * *

Después de que Trafalgar Law desapareciera de la vista del capitán y la navegante ambos estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos que no notaron debido a su estado de catatonía. Pero Luffy, inoportuno e inocente, rompió el seguro silencio.

– Nami… ¿qué haces con las tetas al aire?

Cuando la navegante recuperó su voluntad y la movilidad de la que su cerebro le había privado, tal vez en defensa propia por la amenazante y futura vergüenza, no supo hacer otra cosa que gritar del susto, finalmente. Una reacción totalmente retardada. Nami con una mano se cubría el pecho mientras con la otra recogía y lanzaba a su capitán cualquier objeto que en su prejuicio podría causarle suficiente daño.

– ¡Vete de aquí, Luffy! ¡VETE!

Gritaba enfurecida mientras el joven capitán retrocedía y se quejaba de la razón por la que le estaba lanzando cosas. Desde su ingenuidad no parecía tan grave haberse encontrado a Law y a Nami haciendo… lo que fuese que estaban haciendo. Al menos así se veía desde el punto de vista de Luffy. Incluso hasta pensó que la estaba lastimando, ya que esos gritos no eran normales.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa, Nami? –preguntó el chico una vez la pelirroja se había detenido y ahora se había puesto una camiseta encima–. ¿Law te hizo daño? Porque si es así iré ahora mismo a patearle el trasero.

– No, no me hizo daño, Luffy.

– ¿Entonces que te estaba haciendo? Esos gritos que metías no los había escuchado nunca.

– Pues estábamos… –Nami casi responde involuntariamente pero se supo controlar para no soltar algo innecesario y además lo más posible, incomprensible para su infantil capitán–. ¡YA LÁRGATE!

Después de un último gritó cerró la puerta en su cara, sin hacerle daño. Pero como es de goma, su cara quedó plana frente a la puerta, como si fuese un cromo. Luffy finalmente se alejó de la habitación de cartografía y se sentó encima de la cabeza del león.

Estuvo toda la tarde refunfuñando hasta que finalmente el resto de la banda llegó y saltó frente a Sanji exigiéndole comida. El rubio se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena después de darle algunos golpes al capitán.

Por su parte Nami estuvo toda la tarde sin salir de su habitación y de todos los que fueron a preguntarle que le pasaba, solo Robin fue bienvenida. El resto regresó lleno de chichones y moretones. Pero todos pensaron que Nami estaba en su semana difícil y no le dieron importancia, hasta la hora de la cena, en que se resolvió todo el entuerto.

Nami llegó a la cocina y en vez de sentarse en su sitio correspondiente se mantuvo de pie con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaan!

Sanji llegó dando vueltas desde el horno hasta dónde estaba la pelirroja y depositó encima de la mesa un plato de comida ''exclusivo'' para sus damas. Obviamente Robin también tenía dicho plato.

– Na…

– URUSAI.

Cuando el capitán intentó decirle algo simplemente le cortó mandándole a callar y cogió su plato. Se fue por dónde había venido. Todos pensaron otra vez que estaba en su día del mes, así que siguieron con su plato. Pero el capitán se había sentado en la mesa con aura de depresión a su alrededor y sin probar bocado. Entonces fue cuando todos se pusieron en alerta. Nami se había enfadado por culpa de Luffy.

Y entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Nami esta vez, Luffy? –el primero en preguntar fue Usopp.

– Yo nada, no sé por qué está tan enfadada conmigo. Yo solo la salvé.

– ¿La salvaste? –el chico asintió–. ¿Se enfadó porque la salvaste? –y volvió a asentir.

– Eso no tiene sentido Luffy –dijo el cocinero–. A ver, ¿qué pasó?

Luffy explicó todo como lo recordaba y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Franky y Zoro se aguantaban la risa. Usopp lo miraba con cara de ''que estúpido eres''. Robin sonreía con los ojos cerrados y Chopper como si Luffy hubiese hecho la adivinanza más difícil del mundo. Brook solamente soltó ''Yohoho''.

Después del silencio debido a la sorpresa de todos, comenzaron a discutir respecto a lo que Luffy les decía. Mientras unos hablaban, otros se descojonaban de la estúpida inocencia de su capitán.

– ¡Luffy! Por última vez, Law no le estaba haciendo daño a Nami –gritó Usopp por enésima vez. No es que fuese un experto en el tema, pero desde luego sabía reconocer la situación.

– ¿Entonces por qué gritaba tanto?

– Eso es porque… –Usopp hizo una pausa para explicar a Luffy lo que estaban haciendo sin sonar muy brusco. Buscó la mirada de algún adulto, pero Franky y Zoro seguían descojonándose y Brook de pronto se les había unido.

– Porque se estaban divirtiendo, Capitán-san –habló Robin, la única _adulta _aparentemente.

– Exacto –concluyó Usopp.

– Entonces yo también quiero divertirme así.

Cuando Luffy dijo esto, comenzaron a reírse muchísimo más alto. El chico solo veía confundido a todos sin saber la razón de por qué se reían tanto.

– ¡Oi, Sanji, di algo!

– ¡Nami-swaaaaan, ¿por qué?! …

El rubio hacía un buen rato estaba arrodillado lloriqueando en una esquina, hasta se había formado un pequeño lago de lágrimas. Luffy se cruzó de brazos molesto porque no acababa de entender.

– Lo único que entiendo es que si era tan divertido yo también quiero hacer eso con Nami.

Las risas aumentaron y esta vez Usopp se les había unido. Robin se reía por lo bajo y el único que estaba serio era Chopper y Sanji, que seguía llorando.

– Luffy, no puedes hacer ''eso'' con Nami porque tú lo quieras. Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo.

– Entonces iré a pedírselo.

– ¡Si, si, tú hazlo! –gritó Zoro entre risas desde una esquina.

– ¡No puedes pedirle eso, Luffy! –exclamó Chopper agarrándole del brazo, porque él estaba a punto de salir de la cocina.

– ¿Por qué no? Si estaba haciéndolo con Law, ¿por qué no conmigo que me conoce de más tiempo? –hizo fuerza y se soltó de Chopper y fue hasta la puerta mientras decía–. Si no quiere, será orden de capitán, yo también quiero divertirme con Nami.

– ¡No lo entiendes! No puedes obligarla eso sería… –pero Luffy ya había salido de la cocina–… violación…

Concluyó el renito agarrándose la cabeza.

– Déjale, Médico-san –dijo Robin bebiendo una taza de café.

– ¡No podemos perdernos esto! –exclamó Usopp.

– ¡Vamos a ver como Nami le cose a puñetazos! –esta vez fue Zoro quién se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta junto con Usopp.

– ¡Qué crueles sois, Yohoho!

– ¡Nuestro capitán ha crecido! –lloriqueó Franky siguiendo al grupito de espectadores–. ¡Y no estoy llorando!

…

Luffy había ido directo a la habitación de cartografía para disculparse con Nami y de paso decirle que también quería divertirse con ella como con Law. Iba totalmente decidido dando grandes zancadas para darse valor. Lo necesitaba si quería enfrentarse a su furia. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió despacio, muy despacio…

– ¿Nami… estás despierta?

Algo voló sobre su cabeza y apenas pudo esquivarlo rozándole el pelo. No comprendía como aún le quedaban cosas para tirar.

– Nami, espera, vengo a disculparme –ella se calmó por un momento y le miró con menos desprecio que antes–. Te juro que no era mi intención, no sabía que estabais haciendo. Pensé que estabas sufriendo…

– No estaba sufriendo, imbécil. Estaba disfrutando mucho –ella soltó con toda naturalidad y Luffy, en su inocencia sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

– Entonces me perdonas.

– Si, de todas formas eres un niño, no lo comprendes –dijo ella, dejando lo que tenía en la mano y sentándose en su cama. Esperó que se fuera, pero al no moverse, Nami estaba irritándose de la mirara con una cara en la que no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

– Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

– Me estaba preguntando si puedo divertirme contigo como Law.

Soltó sin ninguna duda de que Nami le diría que sí, pero Nami, que si comprendía el significado de la pregunta, se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionó violentamente, aunque no comenzó a lanzarle cosas.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices, imbécil?! –se sonrojó cuando una imagen que no deseó se atrevió a colarse en su cabeza–. ¡NO VOY A TENER SEXO CONTIGO!

– ¿Por qué no, Nami? –reprochó–. Soy el capitán y me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y Law no es nada tuyo y si lo haces con él. ¡Yo también quiero divertirme y jugar contigo!

– ¿Jugar? –su paciencia estaba agotándose y una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente–. Precisamente por eso, Luffy, porque no lo entiendes.

– Entonces explícamelo –ante la insistencia del chico Nami solo se puso una mano en la frente para relajarse.

– No es algo que se explique, se demuestra –le dijo aguantándose las ganas de mandarle a volar.

– Entonces demuéstramelo –Nami cerró el puño pero se controló, otra vez, era obvio que su inocencia le impedía comprender lo que significaba ''tener sexo''–. Es una orden.

Eso fue lo último que esperó oír.

– ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡Es algo muy personal!

– Es una orden.

– ¡Pero, Luffy…!

– Por favor… –el chico hizo un puchero que además de gracioso le resultó muy adorable.

Nami bufó y reflexionó. Luffy no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba y le había dado una orden que en cualquier situación sería inmoral y abuso de poder, pero él era tan inocente e ingenuo que no estaba consciente de lo que pedía. Así que Nami, aprovechó su inexperiencia para asustarle.

– Luffy… –soltó con descarada sensualidad y se le fue acercando esperando que el retrocediera pero no movió un músculo–. Está bien, te lo demostraré, te daré un adelanto…

Luffy, sin comprender lo que iba a hacer, dejó que Nami se acercara lo suficiente como para rozarle la nariz con la suya. Nami le miró a los ojos esperando que intentara hacerle retroceder pero se rindió cuando ya le estaba rozando los labios. Así que le dio un beso. Fue un beso quizás un poco subido de tono. Luffy se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando la cara sonrojada de Nami que movía hacía mover sus labios sin que él lo quisiera. Cuando ella decidió ir más allá y abrió sus labios con su lengua, Luffy se extraó cuando la electricidad le recorrió la espalda.

Nami se separó de él y observó como el chico, sin darse cuenta, tenía la cara roja.

– ¿Satisfecho? Ya te puedes ir –Nami se separó completamente pero él la agarró de la mano y la hizo chocar con su cuerpo.

– Espera Nami, ¿has sentido esa corriente eléctrica? Qué raro, si soy de goma –Nami rió, definitivamente su capitán era un niño.

– ¿Por qué no te vas ya? –le preguntó con impaciencia, lo que comenzaba a sentir no le gustaba para nada.

– Porque eso me ha gustado…

Sin dejarla quejarse la besó él mismo. Nami se sorprendió porque era lo último que esperaba pero se dejó llevar por el sabor de su capitán. En cuanto él metió la lengua, se preguntó si era el mismo y raro instinto animal de Luffy el que le estaba guiando en medio de un beso que comenzaba a gustarle demasiado. Ya sus manos se movieron solas cuando le agarró del cuello para intensificar el beso.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Luffy se separó con cara de desconcierto.

– Oi, Nami... –Luffy se estiró el pantalón, con calzoncillos incluidos, dejando todo al aire–. Mi… mi esto se está poniendo rígido.

– ¡Pe-pe-pero imbécil! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –le soltó un coscorrón que lo tumbó en la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa Nami, por qué me pegas?

– ¡Pero mírate! ¡¿Cómo voy a tener sexo contigo?! ¡Eres un niño!

– ¡Soy un hombre! Y tú solo me sacas 1 año.

– ¡Biológicamente, pero mentalmente te saco 1o! ¡Acabas de tener una erección y ni siquiera sabes lo que significa!

– ¿Esto es una erección? –preguntó volviendo a estirar el pantalón para verse los bajos países–. ¿Y cómo se baja?

– ¡DEJA DE MIRARLA!

Nami le pegó otro coscorrón y el chico se reincorporó después de un rato mirándola confuso.

– No se baja Nami, bájala –pidió con real preocupación.

Se volvió a sonrojar y le señaló la puerta con la mano.

– Vete.

– No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me ayudes a bajarme esto.

– No puedo ayudarte… –se negó rotundamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Luffy, vete por favor –le dijo ya bastante cansada y con miedo de que algo pudiese pasar.

– Pero Nami, ¿no me ibas a demostrar…?

– Yo no puedo hacer eso, Luffy. Somos nakamas, ¿entiendes? Los nakamas no hacen esas cosas.

– Pero Nami, no es que te quiera obligar, yo solo quiero aprender, porque quiero hacer que te diviertas como Law. No me gusta la idea de que prefieras a alguien más que a mí para divertirte. ¡Yo quiero ser quién lo haga!

El pequeño monólogo de Luffy terminó con una cara por su parte que a Nami sin saber como la conmovió. El chico no sabía que estaba realmente diciendo, pero Nami sí. Suspiró con resignación.

El chico ahora la miraba con súplica. Aunque no sabía de que se trataba todo el asunto, lo que había dicho era en serio. Ella era su navegante y odiaba que alguien más la hiciera reír o hiciera que se divirtiera más que con él. No tenía ni idea de que era ''sexo'', pero si sabía que estaba dispuesto a ''entrenar'' para darle el mejor que ella pudiese tener.

– Hagamos una cosa, Luffy –él le prestó atención–. Ven mañana, y yo te daré una clase de educación sexual. Estoy segura que luego de que lo comprendas, no pensarás más en mí con esas intenciones.

– ¡Claro! –exclamó el chico levantándose y yéndose–. Cómo agradecimiento te dejo mi tesoro hasta mañana.

Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Nami suspiró aliviada y se sentó encima de la cama. Se recostó a la pared y se quitó de la cabeza el sombrero de paja que Luffy le había dado. Lo abrazó con delicadeza y sonrió para sí. Ahora mismo debía pensar en cómo podría darle una clase de educación sexual a su infantil capitán.

…

Fuera de la habitación, el resto de los Mugiwara excepto Robin y Sanji se empujaban para ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuándo Luffy salió, todos adoptaron posturas para aparentar estar haciendo otra cosa. El moreno miró sin sospechar nada a cada uno de sus nakama. Por otro lado, Robin sonreía con complicidad y Sanji lloraba arrodillado en la cubierta.

…

Con la confusión, llegó el día de mañana y la clase de educación de Luffy comenzó y para sorpresa de Nami, al concluir, Luffy estaba horrorizado y sorprendido, sin embargo, nunca cambió de opinión.

**_-FIN-_**


	3. ¿Teoría o práctica?

_Bueno, me he animado a hacer otro capítulo ya que comencé a imaginarme que sería divertida una clase de educación sexual de Nami a Luffy, ya sabéis, por el montón de gilipolleces que Luffy podría soltar xD, además también habrá un surrealista paréntesis para saber cómo Law y Nami acabaron en esa situación… ¿pero desde cuándo One Piece es un anime realista en primer lugar?_

_xD Bueno espero que os haga gracia, ya que a mí cuándo me lo he leído una vez terminó me hizo demasiada. Tal vez me quedó un poco largo… pero por una muy buena razón._

_Ah, me aseguraré de hacer otro capítulo también de ''Reino sin Rey'' ya que es cierto que no expliqué muchas cosas y quedó un poco como… MEH ¡! así que en el siguiente lo haré._

_Hasta entonces, nos vemos ¡!_

_…_

**_Capítulo 3: ¿Teoría o práctica?_**

* * *

Era un hermoso día: soleado, totalmente azul, una suave y refrescante brisa que contrarrestaba el calor soplaba en cubierta, dónde toda la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja jugaba, fumaba, cantaba, inventaba, dormía o tomaba el sol… excepto dos de ellos…

En la habitación de cartografía estaban el capitán y la navegante. Nami estaba parada con un enorme pizarrón a sus espaldas. Luffy estaba sentado en la cama, de piernas cruzadas y meneándose para no aburrirse mientras Nami vacilaba.

Y la navegante se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada con una corbata y falda negras; zapatos a juego. Sin embargo el capitán estaba vestido solo con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y sin camiseta debido al calor que hacía en la habitación. De vez en cuando la avergonzaba navegante no podía evitar ver como el sudor recorría desde su cien hasta su pecho marcado por una aparentemente dolorosa cicatriz, pero mucho más adulto que hace 2 años.

Nami, además del vestuario, llevaba una vara negra en su mano y en la pizarra se podían leer en letras mayúsculas y blancas las palabras ''Clase de educación sexual para que hasta un idiota como Luffy la entienda''.

Nami se aclaró la garganta.

– Bien, Luffy, ahora comenzará tu clase de educación sexual, para que dejes de tener ideas raras conmigo.

– No son ideas raras, ya te dije que quiero hacer que te diviertas –dijo el chico todavía molesto por la insistencia suya de que no necesitaba tener sexo con él, refunfuñando y de brazos cruzados, sin embargo sin sentirse ofendido por el título de la clase.

Entonces comenzó el contador del nivel de paciencia de Nami. Estaba en 10.

Se dio media vuelta y con una tiza, comenzó a pintar algo en la pizarra. Luffy de vez en cuando se mecía para intentar ver, pero el cuerpo de la navegante lo tapaba. Cuando finalmente terminó, en la pizarra habían mal dibujados dos aparatos reproductores.

– ¿Por qué has pintado ha Usopp con la nariz deforme y a una almeja, Nami? –señaló Luffy al desastroso dibujo mientras a Nami el contador le subía a 15.

– Son un pene y una vagina, subnormal –una vena ya comenzaba a palpitar en su cien, pero continuó–. El pene es lo que tú tienes entre las piernas y la vagina, lo que tengo yo –dijo señalando dichos lugares y Luffy asentía con el entrecejo arrugado, como si tuviese que descifrar un misterioso enigma–. Además de ser los aparatos reproductores es por dónde meamos. Se mete el pene dentro de la vagina para–

– Espera Nami, que asco –chilló el capitán–. No quiero meter mi tesoro dentro de lluvia dorada.

20…

– No hay orina aquí dentro, retrasado.

– Pero si acabas de decir–

– En la mujer son agujeros diferentes, metes el pene en uno y meas por el otro, ¿ok? –el chico asintió todavía con la duda–. Como estaba diciendo, metes el pene dentro de la vagina para tener sexo. Sin embargo se puede tener sexo de otras formas –Luffy levantó lentamente la mano lentamente dudando si era oportuno hacerle una pregunta–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Nami, ¿qué es una felación?

– Ahora que lo mencionas es… –dijo con totalmente naturalidad, pero… –. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! –le chilló a capitán.

– Es que Usopp me dijo que te preguntara si le habías hecho una felación a Law –Luffy recordó la risa contenida de Usopp cuando se lo dijo y él no tenía ni idea de por qué.

40…

– ¿Qué Usopp… qué? –dijo con tenebrosa calma, a Luffy se le pusieron los pelos de punta al observar el aura negra que rodeaba a su nakama y hasta retrocedió en la cama pensando que le iba a pegar, pero para su sorpresa Nami comenzó a respirar y contar hasta 10.

– Más tarde me encargaré de tirarle por la borda, ahora… –se puso muy recta–. Iré directo al grano. Luffy, otras formas de sexo son el oral.

– ¿Oral? ¿Nos ponemos a hablar de sexo?

– ¡No! Sino que en vez de meterse cosas se usa la boca –el chico pestañeó varias veces sin comprender–. Que tú lames ahí y a ti te lamen ahí –no podían faltar las señalizaciones en la pizarra.

La cara de Luffy primero se desfiguró en asco y luego en terror infinito. Tan solo imaginarse lamiendo el sitio por dónde ambos hacían necesidades le producía grima. Tragó grueso y se atrevió a discutir.

– Oi, Nami…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿En serio hay que lamerse ahí…?

– No si no quieres. También se pueden tocar en vez de lamer. En realidad se puede tocar todo el cuerpo.

– Tocar… –hizo pose de meditación–. ¿Y qué se siente si se tocan?

– Mm, placer… –dijo Nami con indiferencia.

– ¿Placer?

– ¿A ver cómo te lo explico? –Se puso la mano en la frente–. Cómo cuando comes carne, por ejemplo –Nami se avergonzó de sus limitaciones a la hora de dar un ejemplo decente.

– O sea que si yo… –Luffy, sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias, alargó una mano sin que ella lo notara y tocó, sin vergüenza alguna, la entrepierna de Nami que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda, acompañado de un fugaz placer y dio un sobresalto.

70...

El coscorrón fue brutal y Luffy casi queda pegado en la pared como un poster. Nami, sonrojada y molesta por haberse descuidado, agarró su vara con fuerza y pegó en la pizarra mientras vociferaba.

– ¡Lo que tienes que entender es que no se pueden hacer estas cosas con cualquiera! –pero se corrigió–. Bueno, en realidad se puede pero no es recomendable. ¡Y menos puedes obligar u ordenar a alguien a hacerlo! ¡Porque eso es violación!

– Pero soy el capitán… –lloriqueó pero le asaltó una duda–. ¿Y qué pasa con los gritos…?

– Mientras más gritas significa que más disfrutas si lo haces con una persona por propia voluntad.

– Tú gritabas mucho…

Su cara se puso roja otra vez y comenzó a recordar cómo es que ella y Law habían acabado en esa situación.

…

_–__Flash Back__–_

_Nami se había ido del grupo y había vuelto al Sunny-Go porque quería relajarse sola. Ese día se encontraba un poco extraña y lo que mejor necesitaba era una sesión de ''relax'' en la bañera (If you know what I mean…). Así que llegó al Sunny y fue a su habitación para ponerse una toalla y además coger algo de ropa para no andar desnuda por cubierta, ya que aunque no hubiese nadie, podía pasarse alguien por ahí y su inocente exhibicionismo tenía unos límites._

_Por otro lado, en la cubierta, Trafalgar Law había encontrado el barco de su temporalmente alianza pirata y estando aburrido, decidió que quería ver a Luffy para provocar alguna pelea incensaría con la cual entretenerse. Sin embargo no había nadie en cubierta, así que decidió chismear un poco el barco._

_Llegó a la habitación de cartografía y abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, ignorando lo que se esperaría dentro. Nami estaba medio desnuda, con la toalla por mitad del muslo y el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos mechones ondulados escurriéndose de la liga que los sujetaba._

_Law era hombre, de todas formas, y encima un adulto que contaba ya con sus 26 años, que son muchos años, y en realidad no pudo ignorar el espectáculo, así que irrevocablemente tuvo pensamientos impuros. Por su parte Nami, acostumbrada a que su capitán entrase en su habitación sin permiso incluso estando casi desnuda, hizo caso omiso de su presencia._

_– Luffy no está ahora mismo, vuelve luego._

_Le dijo caminando hasta la puerta la cuál su cuerpo bloqueaba y él no se movía._

_– Muévete –le ordenó._

_– No tengo muchas ganas ahora mismo –le cogió de la muñeca y Nami, como si pudiese leerle la mente y cediendo ante la imparable sensación que de repente se había instalado en medio de sus piernas cuando Law acercó su cuerpo un poco (que por cierto, al ser una isla de verano iba sin su usual abrigo) dejó que las cosas, y lo que no eran las cosas, fluyeran…_

_Después de 1 hora llegó Luffy… y Law ya no necesitaba pelea porque ya se había divertido bastante._

_…_

_–__Presente__–_

Nami al recordar esto no pudo sostener las palabras que se escaparon de su boca.

– Ese sí que es un hombre…

– ¿Qué dices, Nami?

Oyó la voz de Luffy interrumpiéndole en sus ''placenteros'' recuerdos, demasiado cerca. En realidad tenía su frente apoyada en la suya.

– ¿Estás delirando? ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó al ver su cara toda roja.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, IMBÉCIL! –chilló con dientes de tiburón y Luffy otra vez acabó estampado contra la pared.

– ¡Deja de pegarme! –lloriqueó.

– ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! –Gritó ya con la paciencia a 90–. ¡¿Has entendido todo hasta ahora?! –Asintió con miedo–. Pues después del sexo, si no se usa protección o si se eyacula dentro nacen bebés después de 9 meses.

– ¿Qué es eyacular?

– Es cuándo las personas que tienen sexo llegan al éxtasis y ambos sueltan un líquido –se cruzó de brazos–. Y nacen bebés. ¿Has entendido todo?

– ¡Ajá!

– Y bien, ¿qué conclusión sacas de todo eso?

– Qué odio la teoría Nami, vayamos a la práctica.

– ¡¿ES QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE DIJE?! ¡No puedes tener sexo solo porque tú quieras! ¡La otra persona tiene que estar de acuerdo! O sea, ¡que no habrá práctica!

– ¡¿Pero por qué no quieres conmigo?! Siempre cuentas conmigo para todo.

– Luffy, esta vez es diferente. Somos nakamas y los nakamas no tienen sexo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque el sexo es el símbolo de la unión de una pareja. Así se expresan su amor y lo mucho que se quieren... O lo desesperada que estás... –dijo sumida en depresión.

– Pero yo te quiero.

– Y yo a ti, pero es diferente.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque sientes por mí lo mismo que por los demás… –las palabras de Nami sin querer sonaron un poco, ¿decepcionadas, tal vez?

De repente Luffy se puso serio.

– No sé cómo explicarlo, Nami… pero a veces cuándo te veo siento cosas que no siento con los demás.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –le dijo ella sorprendida.

– A veces cuando te veo me da hambre porque siento una sensación rara en el estómago y por mucho que coma no se me va –la cara de desentendida de Nami, era evidente, así que Luffy continuó–. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero quiero hacer lo que me has explicado contigo, tanto lo que suena asqueroso como lo otro.

La mirada de Nami se iluminó de alguna manera pero luego pensó en lo que podría pasar si tenía un desliz innecesario. Sintiéndose débil, se sentó en la cama junto a su lado y le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mueca de frustración.

– Luffy… a veces las amistades se rompen por hacer... cosas como estas, y yo no quiero eso. No soportaría perderte, ¿lo comprendes?

– Eso no va a pasar –aseguró él con confianza–. Seremos nakamas pase lo que pase. Además algún día cuando sea el Rey de los Piratas necesitaré una Reina y esa serás tú.

– ¿Pe-pero de qué hablas? –quedó en estado de shock y Luffy abrió una enorme sonrisa mientras se bajaba el sombrero para verla mejor.

– Ahora que recuerdo Ace me decía que cuando fuese el Rey de los Piratas necesitaría una Reina y me explicó todo referente a esto que me has dicho, pero de una forma diferente, la verdad. Decidí hace tiempo que tú serías mi reina así que, tarde o temprano acabaremos haciendo eso, shishishi.

Nami pestañeaba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Luffy ya no le parecía tan inocente y menos cuando una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su boca, como cuando estaba planeando o a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Entonces sintió el tacto de goma de su capitán alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos.

– No te soltaré hasta que hayamos terminado la práctica, shishishi.

Nami se veía en una situación difícil e inexplicable. Desde el principio de la clase confió en la inocencia y la inmadurez de su capitán para salirse con la suya y terminar la clase rápidamente. Según su teoría se espantaría y no le volvería a hablar del tema. Pero resulta que su infantil capitán no era tan inocente. Además, ¿qué era eso de que sería la Reina de los Piratas? Eso era demasiado nuevo para que su pobre consciencia lo almacenara.

Sin embargo, poco le importó en el momento en que decidió besar por segunda vez a su capitán. Y esta vez el respondió al instante. Tomándoselo como un juego y pensando en sus apreciados filetes, Luffy se tomó la molestia de devorarle los labios a Nami como si fuesen su preciada carne, pero con un poco más de delicadeza, ya que después de todo no pensaba comérsela, no era un caníbal.

Nami, aún presa de la goma besó con impaciencia los labios de su capitán, deleitándose con un sabor que le recordaba a la carne que Sanji preparaba, pero en los labios de su capitán se sentía como una ambrosía ilimitada. Lo mismo para él, solo que en vez de carne, era un ligero sabor a zumo de mandarina.

Con cada beso Luffy comenzó a debilitarse más hasta que finalmente la soltó para que Nami con sus manos le empujara encima de la cama. Después de todo ella era la profesora en esos momentos, ¿no? Su trabajo consistía en _explicarle _y _demostrarle _a su capitán lo que sabía sobre el asunto.

En ese momento Nami se tomó su trabajo temporal a mucha consciencia y mientras estaba encima de Luffy exploró el territorio que antes consideraba eternamente prohibido. Susurrando en su oído un ahogado ''Tócame'', que hizo que su capitán temblara se tomó la libertad de besarle primeramente la cicatriz del ojo, como muestra de afecto y luego la nariz, la barbilla y para finalmente pasar al cuello.

Luffy, sintiéndose libre como pirata que era, hizo lo que le dijo Nami y primero acarició su espalda, luego su cadera, su trasero y sus piernas hasta dónde pudo llegar. Pero cómo sus nalgas las encontró especialmente suaves volvió ahí y apretó todo lo que quiso. Nami, sorprendida de lo libertino que podía ser Luffy incluso en ocasiones como esta, ya había llegado a su pecho y se había detenido a contemplar la enorme cicatriz con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas que cubría el pecho de su senchou casi en su totalidad. Por un momento sintió que las ganas se le iban cuando recordó todo el dolor que sellaba esa cicatriz y el momento en que Luffy perdió a Ace y ella no estaba ahí para consolarle, pero levantó la mirada y contempló la enorme sonrisa de Luffy y sonriendo ella también, besó su pecho repetidas veces.

Pero en realidad no tenía ninguna intensión de quedarse ahí, así que siguió bajando, provocando que Luffy temblara cada vez más. El pobre no supo en qué momento sonidos extraños parecidos a los que Nami soltaba ayer comenzaron a salir de su boca. Pero los suyos más que gritos eran gruñidos apagados. Nami, entregada totalmente a su tarea, llegó a sus pantalones y se los bajó con delicadeza, ante la mirada sorprendida de su capitán que se preguntaba que iba a hacer con su ''quinta extremidad'' la cual estaba igual de rígida que ayer cuando Nami le besó de aquel modo.

– ¿Nami?

– Luffy… ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que era una felación?

– Uh…

– Pues estoy a punto de hacer una.

Y sin dejar que el chico se preparara envolvió con sus labios la hombría de su capitán que sin explicarse cómo soltó un gruñido bastante intenso. Nami, ayudada de su mano, comenzó a deslizar sus labios de arriba a abajo.

– Así… que… esto era…

Dijo su capitán entre gemidos roncos y Nami, al observar su cara, no pudo evitar reírse suavemente contra la punta de su miembro ya que nunca imaginó la cara de placer de su capitán. Pero no se desvió de su tarea y siguió estimulando con su boca a su capitán. Luffy sentía una sensación totalmente nueva para él y que comenzaba a nublarle la mente. Ya no era capaz de pensar en nada y solamente se entregó a lo que él identificó como placer, pero que era jodidamente mucho mejor que comer carne.

Sin embargo Luffy, era Luffy y tomándoselo como un juego se picó y con una mano espasmódica tocó el hombro de Nami antes de perder completamente la razón.

– Nami… para… –gruñido–… para.

La navegante levantó la cabeza y abandonó el órgano masculino mirándole con confusión. Luffy se incorporó un poco y aprovechándose de ser mucho más fuerte que ella la cogió de las caderas y la arrastró hacia arriba quedando a su altura pero la acostó en la cama mientras se puso de lado pero con medio cuerpo encima de ella.

– Nami… deberíamos estar en iguales condiciones –la pelirroja no lo entendió hasta que Luffy ni corto ni ancho se colocó totalmente encima de ella y le arrancó la camiseta e hizo añicos su falda.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?! ¡ESTE CONJUNTO ME COSTÓ MUCHO DINERO Y UNA LARGA NEGOCIACIÓN!

Pero Luffy no le hizo ningún caso y también destrozó el sujetador haciendo que Nami se enojara y chillara alguna que otra maldición, sin embargo él solo podía escuchar las palabras que la navegante había dicho anteriormente: ''Tocar''… ''Usar la boca''… Por culpa de su indecisión de qué hacer primero, optó por dividir el trabajo. Con una mano agarró sin ninguna delicadeza el pecho de Nami y con su boca atrapó el otro. Pensó en la carne y devoró con ímpetu el pecho de Nami. La navegante había comenzado a ''gritar'' por lo bajo. Gemía con los ojos cerrados preguntándose hasta que más extremos podía llegar su instinto animal. Estaba segura de que Luffy estaría más dudoso en esos momentos pero parecía que sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo Luffy no lo sabía. De alguna forma algo le decía que hiciese esto y aquello y él siempre hacía caso a sus impulsos.

''Devorar''. Era la palabra que estaba parpadeando en su cabeza y él siempre había sido de _probarlo todo_, así que pensando en lo que recientemente le había explicado Nami y en lo que ella había hecho, se deslizó también hacia abajo buscando aquel sitio que ella había señalado. Se encontró con la braga de por medio pero rasgó el pedazo de tela sin problemas y abrió las piernas de la navegante para observar su supuesto objetivo.

– Parece una almeja…

Se dijo para sí mismo pero Nami lo escuchó. No pudo enojarse y en vez de eso río porque hasta en una situación como aquella Luffy no dejaba de hacer comentarios que no venían cuento.

– Pensaba que te daba asco –le dijo ella divertida mirando los ojos de Luffy que observaban su intimidad con curiosidad.

**– **Nada de ti me da asco... Me pregunto si sabrá como una…

La risa enseguida se convirtió en gemido que ensordeció a Luffy. Había comenzado a _comer _y _lamer _el sitio como si de una almeja se tratara. Húmeda y caliente.

– Como una almeja, pero…

El sabor era distinto. Era un sabor nuevo y extraño pero que para él no supuso ningún problema y siguió en lo suyo ya que notaba que Nami _gritaba _y como ella dijo: ''_Mientras más gritas significa que más disfrutas si lo haces con una persona por propia voluntad''_. Y ella había accedido por su propia voluntad, ¿no?

Notó que mientras más arriba lamiera más conseguía hacerla gritar. Desde su concepto, eso significaba que se estaba divirtiendo así que no paró. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para verla. Arqueaba su espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Notaba que agarraba las sábanas con fuerza y se estremecía.

Finalmente Luffy sintió como la ''_almeja'' _se puso mucho más húmeda después de que Nami hubiese soltado un gemido mucho más largo. Se lamió la boca inconscientemente mirándola y Nami se sonrojó de sobremanera. Hasta desvió la mirada de sus ojos.

Luffy se puso a su altura, entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero sintiéndose ofendido porque ella le desviaba la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa Nami? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? –le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

– No… es que… –tartamudeó sin saber exactamente que decir–. No importa.

Dijo tomándole la cabeza y besándole otra vez. Los besos eran cada vez más húmedos y desesperados. Sus lenguas, igual de competitivas que sus dueños, luchaban dentro de la boca del otro para ver quién tenía el control.

Pero el hecho de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el sudor y el calor que comenzaba a mezclarse y los reclamos de sus sexos en forma de palpitaciones hizo que Luffy abriese las piernas de la navegante e hiciera lo que su cuerpo exigía a gritos. Se aventuró a clavarse dentro de ella casi con desesperación. Por el grito que soltó Nami se asustó, puesto que había sido mucho más intenso.

– ¡¿Nami, te he hecho daño?!

– No… tranquilo… ''Tan impulsivo, hasta ahora'' –pensó ella con nerviosismo.

Aún todavía con dudas, Luffy comenzó a moverse. Con el mínimo movimiento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella se estremecía y jadeaba (gritaba) así que comenzó a coger confianza. Así que hizo de sus movimientos más rápidos y más salvajes. Después de todo era un pirata, ser un salvaje era lo suyo y parecía que a Nami aquello le gustaba. Y a el también.

A pesar del instinto animal de Luffy, seguía siendo un inexperto en toda esa materia así que comenzó a sospechar cuando mientras más rápido iba más se debilitaba. Como un niño pequeño, se asustó.

– Nami… –dijo sin detenerse–. Me siento… débil… –ella sonrió.

– Eso es normal, Luffy.

– Ah… pensé que me habías absorbido la fuerza.

Y ante tal comentario Nami rió pero no duró mucho cuando comenzó a gemir otra vez. Luffy estaba yendo cada vez más rápido y el placer estaba consumiéndolos a ambos. Nami cogió a Luffy del cuello y acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró un ''Siéntate en la cama''. Luffy sin ninguna intención de abandonar aquella deliciosa sensación se sentó y esperó hasta que Nami se sentó encima de él.

– Así está mejor… –fue lo que dijo ella.

– ¿Ah? –dijo Luffy con los ojos entrecerrados y entre jadeos.

– Es que así… puedo besarte mientras tanto…

Y se apoderó de sus labios mientras ella comenzaba a tomar el control de los movimientos. Luffy ahora tenía la oportunidad de descansar y que Nami moviese sus caderas sobre las suyas a su antojo. La navegante bailaba, cabalgaba y se mecía encima de él, provocando que la ambrosía conquistara cada uno de sus nervios y nublara todos sus sentidos. Ya ninguno podía pensar en nada, la mente estaba en blanco y el cuerpo estaba abierto a todo el placer que pudiesen soportar.

Pasaron unos minutos entre gemidos y sonidos guturales hasta que ya no podían moverse y besarse al mismo tiempo, ya que los gemidos, cada vez más audibles, se ahogaban en sus labios y Luffy consideraba que no tenía derecho a detener la música que salía de los la boca de su chica. Como consuelo para sus propios labios le mordió el labio inferior a ella.

La cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada mientras las enormes y masculinas manos la sostenían para que no se desplomara y cayera. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más sudor, cada vez más ruido, cada vez más calor y cada vez más sacudidas, más agitación, hasta que ambos no pudieron soportarlo más. Nami sintió tocar el paraíso con los dedos por segunda vez y Luffy experimentó la adrenalina en su cuerpo mucho más salvaje que con cualquier otra aventura. Ambos ya habían llegado a sus límites y ahora no hacían más que respirar para no morir ahí mismo.

Nami se puso derecha y colocó sus manos encima de los hombros de Luffy y su cabeza en su frente. Con los alientos mezclándose en un relajado beso, el sudor de ambos fue degustado por la lengua del otro.

– Nami… –llamó Luffy una vez se separaron–, definitivamente… tú serás la Reina de los Piratas.

– Uh… y yo me encargaré de convertirte a ti en el Rey de los Piratas, Luffy…

Las respiraciones agitadas comenzaron a relajarse.

– Oi, Nami –llamó Luffy otra vez, que ahora abrazaba a Nami todavía en la misma posición, simplemente no quería despegarse de ella. Ella con un sonido le hizo entender que le estaba escuchando–. ¿Podemos repetir esto?

Y ella rió.

…

– Oi, ¿no están tardando mucho? –preguntó Usopp a los que se encontraban en la cubierta.

– Luffy es tan imbécil como el Marimo-san, supongo que a Nami le está costando que entienda.

– Si, eso debe ser –esta fue Robin que sonrió con su enigmática sonrisa, la única que sabía lo que probablemente estuviera pasando.

…

_ Y... ¿? Me esmeré muchísimo en la escena esa… en serio. Así que exijo comentarios, no quiero haberla escrito para nada. Me salió bastante bonita… digo yo, no ¿? _

_Bueno en fin, un comentario no cuesta nada xD. Nos vemos luego en Reino sin rey._


End file.
